Don't WorryBe Happy
by FoamyxTobi
Summary: Sasuke dies in a battle against a possesed Kabuto. Naruto tries to cope with it in his own special way. Songfic implied SasuxNaru oneshot rated T for mild language


I decided to put my own troubles into Naruto form. they are somewhat similar, in a way, you'll see when you read it, my dear readers, my dear friends.

A/N: In this fic, Sasuke is dead, in the manga he is not dead. That I know of. Also, since I put this in the form of my recent troubles, I just want to make it clear that the person I'm basing Sasuke after isn't dead, but he's far away. On this part I am exaggerating, but on this part only. Naruto is based after me, and everyone else is just everyone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, or anyone else from this fine anime/manga. I don't own The Beatles or any of their songs, nor do I own Bob Marley or the song this fic is based after.

The song that was listened to in the making of this: Strawberry Fields Forever - the Beatles, Don't Worry, Be Happy - Bob Marley

R&R, yo!! ...Please? ...I'll give you candy!!!! (not really)

* * *

On the outside, Naruto was fine. He ate ramen as usual, he grinned as usual, he joked and played pranks as usual.

But on the inside, things were haunting him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw him. He swore up and down that his scent still lingered around in random places where they hung out at, and on his jacket and even on his skin. Everything reminded him of him, no matter what. Even the happiest of songs made him want to tear his heart out.

When Naruto had time with himself, he spent it crying. He had finally managed to keep his eyes dry for 10 full minutes, and he turned on the radio he had in the corner of the room.

_Here is a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry.  
Be happy._

Naruto stared at the radio, his jaw slightly dropping. He clenched it shut, feeling another wave, no, a flood of tears forcing their way into his eyes. Instead of turning off the radio, however, he walked over to his bed, leaving a trail of tears behind, and flopped down on it, belly first. His thoughts drifted to when he first heard the song, surprisingly, Sasuke was singing it...

_Sasuke had iPod buds in his ear, and he was sitting against a large tree by the riverbank, looking calm, cool, and collect as he always did, much to the delight of the fangirls. Surprisingly, they didn't know he was here. No one knew about this spot, or so he thought.  
"Hey Sasuke!"  
Sasuke tilted his head slightly, looking behind him to see Naruto, one of his best friends. One of his only real friends. He nodded to show he acknowledged Naruto was there, and looked back at the shining river.  
"I didn't know you knew about this spot too!" Naruto said, grinning as he walked to Sasuke, waggling fishing gear in his face. "This is where I go to fish! I don't only eat ramen, y'know."  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Naruto eating something other than ramen? That was near impossible. Naruto looked at the buds in Sasuke's ears, and grinned a little. "Oh, you're listening to emo punk grunge music that makes you wanna slit your wrists and kill things, right?" Naruto teased, pulling one of the buds out and sticking it in his ear. He almost burst out laughing when he heard what was really in Sasuke's iPod.  
_

_In every life we have some trouble,  
When you worry you make it double,  
Don't worry.  
Be happy._

_Sasuke blushed, and yanked the bud out of Naruto's ear. "Are you quite done annoying me?" he asked.  
"Sure, Sasuke." Naruto said, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tounge playfully. He walked towards the riverbank, already baiting his line. Sasuke had pulled the lime green iPod out of his pocket and played the song again, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Out of habit, he started to sing along._  
_He whistled the tune, and sang, "Here's a little song I wrote, you might want to sing it note for note, don't worry...be happy."  
Naruto perked his ears, almost thankful that the bank wasn't that far from the tree. He could hear Sasuke perfectly. After a few verses, Naruto found his foot tapping, and on the inside, he ached to sing along. "...The landlord say your rent is late...he may have to litigate, don't worry...be happy." he started softly, looking over his shoudler to see if Sasuke had heard him. He didn't seem to, but he was still singing along as well. He sung a little bit louder, more onto the beat.  
"Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style, ain't got no gal to make you smile, but don't worry...be happy." they sung in unison.  
Sasuke lazily opened one eye, seeing Naruto swaying along to the beat and tapping his foot, giving his line a little yank every now and then. He smiled, sitting up and walking over to Naruto, still singing along to the nonexsistant music playing in his head, blissfully unaware of anyone else. He slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders, smiling at him. He took a bud out of his ear and stuck it in Naruto's, who started grinning even wider. It was times like these that made him almost forget about killing Itachi._

More and more times like these went on between the two boys, until Sasuke fled Konoha to work under Orochimaru. Naruto had missed him through all the years of his training, and then some, but at least then he was reassured that he would probably see Sasuke again.

But now, all hope was shattered for the Jinchuuriki, just like his heart. Since Sasuke's death, a mere week ago, all he could think, dream, eat, and smell was Sasuke. He had come back to Konoha after killing Itachi, once and for all, but then Kabuto came. He was insane, having embedded parts of Orochimaru's soul into his body. Orochimaru had won over Kabuto's weak interior, and taken over his body. Sasuke had felt it was his duty to kill Kabuto, but even with Naruto helping him, he had perished in the battle. Seeing Sasuke's dead, bloody body, Naruto had released 6 tails of the Kyuubi, and slashed Kabuto to unrecognizable shreds of human flesh. After Naruto regained control of his own body, he couldn't believe that Sasuke was gone.

He denied it even through the funeral, and had almost gone Kyuubi trying to get "those fucking assholes to let Sasuke out of the goddamn box", but Sakura, dressed in full black and tearstreaked, had calmed him down, and reducing Naruto to a sobbing, blubbering mess, pleading Sasuke weakly to quit the joke, it wasn't funny anymore. Mere days later, Naruto was seemingly back to himself, but of course on the inside there was a hurricane swirling around that even seemed to make the Kyuubi depressed.

So there Naruto lay, tears streaming down his face as that memory led to others. The man who he saw as his best friend, the man who Naruto loved was gone.

_Be happy, put a smile on your face,  
Don't bring everybody down like this.  
Don't worry, it will soon pass, whatever it is.  
Don't worry.  
Be happy._

Naruto raised his head when the song came to the end. He could have sworn he heard Sasuke's voice sing that part, the way he had when they were at the lake. He got up shakily, and turned the radio off, then crawled back onto his bed. He sniffed the sheets and the blanket, and instead of the detergent he used to smell, he smelled Sasuke's unique scent. It seemed familiar, but he could quite place it. For some reason, it reminded Naruto of Sasuke who, on lazy days, wore pants with either a t-shirt or a brightly colored undershirt while wearing a tropical over shirt that was supposed to be button-down, but he never buttoned it, just left it like that. When there was no fangirls around, he'd hug Naruto, fully enveloping the smaller boy in his scent. They had been only going out for a week, Naruto having realized his feelings that had grown from when they first met in the Acadamy. But then, all of a sudden, Sasuke was gone, just like that.

Naruto began crying again, reminded about how Sasuke's heart would beat against his ear, that soothing sound. But, his crying wasn't as hard as it was but 5 minutes ago. "I love you, Sasuke, I wish I could have told you that..." he said softly, and he felt a hand on his back, the way Sasuke would put his hand on Naruto's back whenever he was troubled. Naruto whipped around, but no one was there.

He sighed, and crawled under the blanket, still in his jumpsuit. He was too distracted to change into his pajamas. He clicked off his lamp light, and shifted in the bed, closing his eyes, his head pounding with Sasuke-induced thoughts. As he laid on his side, curled up with his eyes closed, he couldn't help but feel watched. Not in the bad way, but in the good way, as if someone was looking over him.

A certain duckbutt-haired someone...


End file.
